New Guy New Problems
by ethan.brown.167
Summary: A new mysterious guy with a strange past shows up and has the same features as one of the characters and same last name. How will this new guy and his new breed of dragon change our heroes lives. Rated M for language, gore, and maybe later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This Is just a fanfic of HTTYD that had been rambling on in my head for a while and just now able to get a set of characters that I ****believe****are half decent I will not be taking into account most of the TV series as I have not been able to watch it. This is going to take place between the movies about three years after the first movie around Hiccups eighteenth birthday I'll be introducing a few OC's and the main and some minor cast of the movie. I only own my OC's and their respective dragons and my main OC's Dragon's species everything else is owned by Dream Works Animation.**

The feeling of flying a creature that you used to hate and wanted to kill is weird. It requires a certain level of trust that many people just are not able to reach that level. Dragons killed my family, my friends, and my island at least that is what the only other human that was taken told me. And yet they spared my life, took me in and raised me and a rare dragon, a species that my island calls Lamfel took me as his as a 'kid' and his kid took me as a rider. That was twelve years ago.

I turned nineteen the other day. The dragons and the before mentioned human let us leave, which has allowed me to travel for the past seven years. Traveling the world and seeing settlements of people. Many people have not taken kindly to the things that keep me company. A few have been nice enough to allow me to stay.

For the past week we have been flying around uninhabited islands in the northerish part of the world exploring trying to find any sort of civilization.

"Grrrrr"

"What is it Spice" I say while rubbing the side of his head "What is botheri WOH" Interrupting me is a loud whine followed by a fireball exploding in front of my face making me make my dragon take a sharp turn. I stop and start hovering in midair scanning the area for whatever the thing that shot at me was.

I see a black blur speed by me and stop turning back to face me. On it I see a person wearing a helmet riding what I know as a Night Fury. He and I circle the pillar below us before he breaks the silence

"What was that for?" the person says making me confused "We were just flying peacefully and then you come around and nearly knock me out of the sky. If you wanted to kill me you could have done it like a man instead of just flying by not confronting me." He continues to rant before I hear a sharp gasp and he then speaks with excitement "Holy crap what the hell we have never seen that species of dragon before." He flies to the top of the pillar and lands on it urging me to do the same.

When I get down there he takes off his helmet and his dragon playfully bounces over to greet Spice. "Hello my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third but I just go by Hiccup I'm from the Island of Berk." He extends his hand and I shake it hesitantly. I feel something rub up under my arm "And that's Toothless my Dragon"

I pet Toothless's head before introducing my dragon and I "He is what I learned to call a Lamfel. His name is Spice" Hiccups confused look made me chuckle. I turned to Spice giving him a silent go ahead.

He jumps up looking up into the air before releasing a continuous plasma stream which left a spicy smell in the air. I turn back to Hiccup and see his mouth gaping.

"That was awesome" He says throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

I tense up when I see two dragons off in the distance flying this way.

He turns around and sees them "Hey calm down they are my friends. They won't hurt you they are very kind we will help and would love to get to know you. They sweep in landing next him before jumping off next to Hiccup. They introduced themselves in a calm kind manner yet they seemed wary of me

"I am Wren Haddock younger twin sister of the goofball next to me and this is my Night Fury Blaze" She says gripping my hand in a vice grip before continuing pointing at the other girl who I now notice is uncomfortably at the side Hiccup making me guess they are together. She is also studying me closely making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Her name is Astrid Hofferson she is, for some reason dating this goof ball" She says hitting Hiccup in the arm.

I took of the dark helmet and coat I was donning during this entire exchange to reveal, much to the surprise of the three in front of me, a semi-built blonde haired blue eyed teen.

"I am known as Brynjar Hofferson and my dragon for those of you that, WHOA what are you doing to me? Spice, which is name which I would have told you if you didn't rudely interrupt me by the way, don't attack her I'm sure she has her reaSSSONNNSS" I say as she picks me up by my shoulder blades and throws me into her dragons talons, and she got on and took off my dragon flying underneath it the entire time.

"ASTRID" I hear hiccup holler catching up with his Night Fury, and this is the first time I see that he has a forged leg and his dragon has a pseudo tail fin on one side. "What are you doing to our newly met friend? He has done nothing wrong, so what in Odin's name provoked you to do this disastrous action?"

"Come on Hiccup you can't be that dense. Didn't you see it? He looks like me, he has the same hair and eyes and nearly the same body style and Hel he even has the same last name I got to find out if we are related I'm going to my dad."

Looking over at Hiccup I can feel frustration radiating off of him. "So you force him into your dragons clutches? Again not the smartest choice Astrid."

They continue to argue as I just accept that I will be like this for the remainder of this flight. I look around and see that Wren has flown ahead, probably to stay out of this stupid argument.

We continue to fly for the next half an hour before we reach an archipelago with a village nestled on the coast. They argued for the entire ride here but now have stopped. Hiccup now seeing his point useless as we now have gotten to the destination.

Hiccup flies down to where I am being held by Astrid's dragon. "This is Berk our home and home of Dragon Riders and the Dragon Rider Academy. Welcome, hopefully your stay was better than your arrival." He scowls before flying ahead to get the people ready.

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas that you may have are as well.**


	2. Meeting the Islanders and strange news

**A/N: I know not much is said about Astrid's family is not mentioned a lot but for my sake I will be making them and a back story like I said I need it to advance the drama. Again constructive criticism is welcome do not flame please. Oh and I know the way some of them speak is different but I don't like to type that way so the will be speaking normally for the most part**

I look around and see that everyone here has a dragon thinking that the one who raised me would be happy to see the place she once lived has changed despite what it once was. I would have to tell her if I am anywhere near the nest. I remember I was told not to mention her to anyone here because it would cause problems.

A very tall man stood in front of me yelling at the people who brought me here. I tuned them out in order to stand up. As I did so, while dusting myself off and straightening my clothes, Spice flew up and landed next to me. I ran up next to him, before noticing that everything including the yelling fell quiet.

I turn around and see everyone eyeing me. "Oh… um… Hello my name is… OOF" I say as before I finish speaking Astrid pushes me along deeper into the village, well more like drags me. I hear even more yelling at her to stop but I get distracted because as I am getting dragged I spot someone of pure beauty walking the other way. She stops and turns around with a confused look on her face at what is happening to me.

I manage to get my hand free and meekly wave at her. She giggles at my efforts and then walks off. I look to the other side and see a group of people talking. A tallish chubby boy, a short muscular guy, two scrawny tall people who look similar I'm guessing twins, two boys of what looks like just under six foot even, and a female about five seven laughing and talking casually next to a group of dragons.

Next thing I know I am thrown through a door. As I stumble in I slowly catch my balance and I look only to be greeted by two more Vikings. Astrid walks up towards them and when she gets next to them turns around "Tell them your name!" she yells.

The male interrupts me "Astrid what is the meaning of this? You scared the poor fellow, this is no way to make friends sweetie." He then turns to me "I am Hal her father and this" he points to the older female in the same room "Is my wife Helen, now please will you please introduce yourself?"

I get up and again dust myself off and turn to Astrid "Now that is how you are supposed to greet people not throw them into a room with the person's parents and yelling at them to say their name. My name is Brynjar Hofferson. I do not know… OOFF!" I am again, annoyingly, interrupted before I can even finish my introduction.

They both start to search my back. Icould feel them pointing at my birthmark, that of the face of a Night Fury. After they see it they start hugging me, while laughing and crying, "I can't believe you're here. We thought you died all those years ago." I stand in shock wondering what these people in front of me are saying. "All these years. Eighteen long years. We finally know what happened. We Thought you died… Son welcome home."

I jump up in shock. This can't be… I was told my parents were killed by some of the few bad dragons that exist in this world. I dart out of the room confused and full of anger of being lied to all of my life. How could this be? The Dragon Rider raised my and wanted nothing but the best for me or so she said. How could lying about my family's fate be for the best? I start to cry as I run to where I was dropped off here. I hear people behind me yelling at me. "Brynjar wait come back. Please let us talk."

I ignore them and jump onto Spice and flew off towards the other side of the Island and land in a cove area with a small lake in the middle of it. I start to pace back and forth getting angrier with each passing moment, thinking of what I was told and that the one person I trust with my life because she raised me and taught me all that I know could betray me. Lie to me about the fate of my parents and anyone that knew me. Eighteen years they must have suffered thinking that the lost a son to creatures they now call friends.

Angry and distracted in thought I pick up a tree limb and start to bash one of the boulders in this cove. I hear laughing behind me which causes me to jump out of my skin. Turning around I am greeted by the women that I saw that was walking the other way when I was getting dragged through the village. She is leaning on the side of the wall next to my, now, sleeping dragon. Now being able to get a good look at her I can tell she is about five foot one, long red hair that falls down to her waist, pale skin and has green eyes. Her dragon looked like a mix with a Skrill and a Night Fury with red yellow streaks around its body.

I must have been distracted while trying to get a good look at her and her dragon, because she coughed which again made me jump. "You seemed pretty angry at that bolder over there. What it do insult your mother?" I nervously chuckled before calming myself down and throwing the tree limb to the side.

"Nah more like everything I have ever known has turned out to be a lie. That while I was told that my friends, family, and everyone that knew of me died about eighteen years ago when I was taken away from my island. Only to find out that my parents are alive and in the village over in that direction" I wave towards to the place I just had flown form. "And that the one person I trusted with my life and the one that raised me to be the person I am now has been keeping the truth from me my entire life!"

She had a confused look on her face before getting a smirk on her face "The rock told ya all of that? No wonder why you hate it, would you like help kicking its arse?" She then jumps up and grabs the tree limb breaks it in to and holds out one half to me. "Well are you going to take it or do I have to do this by myself?"

I grab it form her and as soon as I do we both start to hit the bolder laughing and joking around.

We continued to do that till sunset when she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me under the rocks next to her dragon, who then wraps its front legs around me almost hugging me. She then curls up next to me and falls asleep. I then let night take me and I pass out.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think please. Till next time.**


End file.
